


La calefacción no funciona

by Zit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: CherikWeek2019, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, Forgive Me, I Tried, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, POV Erik Lehnsherr, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Erik esta nervioso por compartir cama con Charles. Charles solo quiere dormir calientito.





	La calefacción no funciona

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, escribí esto en lugar de hacer mi tarea de ingles para la Cherikweek2019 yeiii así que siéntense y disfruten de mi pésima ortografía y la poca imaginación que tengo.  
> Este fic esta ubicado en la peli de apocalipsis entre que vencen a apocalipsis y la escena donde Erik y Jean reconstruyen la mansión.  
> Ah! casi lo olvidaba perdón por el titulo pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor.

Sólo tenía que respirar profundo, eso aclararía su mente y lo ayudaría a calmar esos nervios que lo estaban desesperando. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? No era algo nuevo para él . . . o bueno tratándose de esta situación tal vez sí lo era, en aquella época no estaban peleados, como lo habían estado en aquel viaje para detener a Raven años atrás, y eso no los detuvo a lo que ocurrió en el avión; vaya que esas ocho horas de viaje habían sido ajetreadas.

No podía darse el lujo de perderse en su memoria, al menos no en este momento, él sabía que no sería como cuando compartían cama en sus viajes para encontrar más mutantes, con aquel nerviosismo y tensión entre ambos, pero a pesar de que sabía que no esperar no podía adivinar qué esperar de esta noche. Pues no esperaba que cuando Charles mencionó en el vuelo de vuelta a la mansión en que habrian que compartir habitación en un hotel donde se hospedaban la mayoría de los profesores y algunos alumnos en la espera de la reconstrucción de la escuela, su compañero fuera el telépata, había pensado ingenuamente que tal vez compartiría cama con Hank o tal vez aquel chico llamado Peter, al fin y al cabo ya se conocían por su brevísimo encuentro en su huida del Pentágono.

Cuando habían llegado al fin al susodicho hotel todos se pusieron a trabajar, Charles ayudaba a Hank a ponerse en contacto con alguno de los estudiantes que habían regresado a casa después del incidente para avisarles que pronto estaría nuevamente habilitada y también asistía a Moira para escribir un informe creíble sobre lo que había ella encontrado en su misión pasada y lo que había sucedido en Egipto, mientras que él junto con Raven y la chica Jean se dedicaban a comprar los materiales que necesitan para comenzar la reconstrucción de la propiedad así como los planos de ésta y los demás se dedicaban a tratar de quitar los escombros lo más que pudieran.

Las tareas los habían tenido bastante ajetreados durante todo la tarde y parte de la noche pues nadie podía esperar a regresar a la comodidad de sus dormitorios y la sensación de seguridad que les brindaba la escuela. En la noche cuando ya había terminado de cenar en la cafetería que tenía el hotel se disponía a preguntar en dónde o con quien dormiría él cuando en la salida se encontró con Charles que entraba al lugar en su silla de ruedas, quien al verlo le dijo “¡Oh! viejo amigo estoy tan apenado contigo, durante todo el día no te pude ver para darte las llaves de nuestro cuarto, y por lo que veo ya estas muy cansado. . .” mientras le tendía una llave con el número 24, él había dejado de escuchar las direcciones que le había dado el menor junto con su discurso sobre el uso de sus poderes para entrar en las habitaciones pues en su cabeza sólo hacía eco las palabras nuestra y habitación, dado que un ligero pánico se había apoderado de él, la razón era que sabía que los últimos en registrarse no habían alcanzado habitaciones con doble cama o al menos una tamaño matrimonial.

Y bien él ahora se encontraba frente a la cama individual debatiéndose entre el acostarse y dormir cosa que sus hombros le pedían a gritos o esperar a que el telépata apareciera por la puerta,lo cual después de un considerable tiempo de reflexión decidió que era la mejor opción; sin embargo resolviendo un problema se le presentaba otro . . . ¿Con qué dormiría? Después de todo le habían prestado ropa para que no anduviera por el aeropuerto y la ciudad con el traje de capa y todo aquello, pero no tenía nada más y por lo que podía apreciar las cosas de Charles que se encontraban ahí habían sido compradas de último minuto, por lo que pedirle que le prestara algo sería poco razonable, tal vez lo mejor sería dormir con sus jeans puestos, eran algo incómodos pero bueno su compañero no sentia de la cintura para abajo y él había dormido en peores condiciones por lo que él creía que no existiría mayor problema con ese asunto.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría, bien si quería huir y dormir en la recepción ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Oh amigo no era necesario que me esperaras despierto, se ve que estás muy cansado- Dijo Charles mientras se acercaba al armario del cuarto.

-No es problema- dijo secamente, realmente no sabía cómo tener una conversación propiamente en este momento y menos cuando veía a su compañero cambiarse sin ninguna pena frente a él, podían pasar lo años pero tenía que aceptar que el menor seguía siendo material para robar suspiros y miradas.

-Supongo entonces que está bien, yo estoy bastante cansado han sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo y la siesta que tome en el avión me resultó muy incómoda, aunque ahora que lo noto. . . ¿Erik acaso piensas dormir con la ropa del día puesta?  
Eso sería muy incómodo- decía mientras se acercaba a la cama ya cambiado.

-Bueno no tengo una pijama qué ponerme, así que sí pienso dormir con la ropa puesta, sólo me quitaré el cinturón.- 

-¿En serio? Sabes que no hay problema que duermas en ropa interior conmigo, no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes, o . . . ¿es que te sientes incómodo conmigo?-

-No por supuesto que no, es sólo que. . .me estaba preguntando el por qué decidiste compartir conmigo pensé que te sentirías más cómodo con . . . Hank tal vez -

-Puede ser, pero creo que sería bueno hablar contigo un poco como en los viejos tiempos y dado lo ocupados que estamos todos durante el día pensé que sería mejor que lo hiciéramos en la noche, podría ayudarnos a relajarnos, aunque en esta ocasión no creo que eso sea posible debido al cansancio que ambos tenemos- dijo mientras se acomodaba para poder dormir en la cama- Pero si te sientes muy incómodo mañana podemos hacer un cambio de compañeros, así que sólo pasarías esta noche conmigo-

-No tengo problemas con compartir la cama contigo, sólo que ha sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo, creo que aún no lo asimilo muy bien- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones dejándolos en el sofá, después de todo Chares tenía razón no era la primera vez, además un poco de contacto con otra persona le podría hacer bien, aunque se sentía algo herido por lo de su familia y bueno el telépata siempre había sido bueno para confortar a la gente.

Se decidió acostarse en la cama en silencio y por el poco espacio que había no le quedó más que pegarse al menor en un abrazo, lo cual le provocó un chispazo de nostalgia y tristeza que lo hicieron ejercer un poco de más fuerza en el abrazo, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse escuchó como murmuraron bajito cerca suyo “Además siempre irradias calor con tu cuerpo y la calefacción no funciona” aquello le roba una sonrisa y un último pensamiento antes de que cayera dormido.

“Charles, el profesor que se preocupa por todos, podía ser un poco egoísta cuando se trataba de dormir cómodo y calientito”

**Author's Note:**

> . . . no se que decir . . .si les gusto . . . comenten para saber en que mejorar please ayudan a esta pobre novata


End file.
